Forbidden Fate
by Galaxy.Teddy
Summary: Princess Zelda of Hyrule is forced into a marriage that takes place to unite two kingdoms because of a war. She thinks of the proposition as her duty and she is willing until she meets one of the Hylian Guards, Link. For once she feels resentment to it and feels that she is a prize that is only to be won.
1. Chapter 1

"Your majesty Zelda!"

I turn and face the guard staring at me worriedly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well... Yes- no I mean."

"You mean?"

"Some of the guards of Hyrene wish to speak with you."

"Oh... Send them in."

"As you wish."

2 guards of The Kingdom Hyrene approach me, their faces straight and serious. I gesture them to sit.

"So what is this all about?"

He pulled out a scroll and began.

"As has been told, the kingdom of Hyrule and the kingdom of Hyrene, have been at war thus the past two years. Both kings had a proposition that would only be fulfilled if the proper duties were not in order. If the kingdoms stayed at war for more than two years then thy must unite the 2 kingdoms and plan a road to peace. The only way to do that of opposite genders in this situation is to take both heirs and marry them."

He handed me a paper with the proposal on it and a line for a signature. I stare at it blankly. All the thoughts running through my head, Why now... Why did no one tell me about this? I felt angry but I knew that as princess it was my duty.

"Give me a few days to decide."

"Alright your majesty, but no longer than a week."

"Of course."

I walk away and knock on my father's door.

"Father."

"How come you never told me about the proposition?"

"I'm so sorry Zelda. I didn't think it would come to this."

"I understand father. It is my duty and my honor to untie the kingdoms."

"But as long as I'm able to meet the one I'm marrying, and get to know them first."

Me trying to sound reasonable and sensible.

"Of course Zelda. My father said with a smile.

As I walked back to my room, I noticed the guards talking. I knew it was rude to eavesdrop but, I was curious. I didn't want to risk them seeing me so I just listened.

"You know that new guard Link?" One of them said, guessing it was the general.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Didn't you see what he did today?"

"Oh with the commander?"

Yeah."

"That dude could kill."

"He almost did!" They started Laughing as someone approached them. I could tell it was my father.

"Alright now, where is this link?"

"King Roham!" They said with worry

"He went to his room we believe."

"Alright." my father said.

I tried to hide behind the wall before my father came, I followed my father.

"Link." He knocked on the door.

Link slowly opened it. "Yes king Roham?"

"I heard about your incident with the commander."

"Oh! I'm sorry your majesty."

"I promise it won't happen again!-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore! This is 3 times now!" "Pack up your stuff, get your horse and leave. I want you gone before sunrise."

"Yes sir."

My father walked away mumbling something. After an hour his room was cleared. He went down to the stables to get on his horse.

"Let's go" Link says obviously frustrated.

He boarded his horse and went off. I grabbed my horse and followed him.

"Link." He turned around and stopped.

"Princess! What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to go for a ride." I said "You know see the stars?"

"Oh…" he said

"Link, I'm sorry about what happened, I know its sudden, but I guess it's for the best."

"It's fine."

"Well, before you leave, follow me I want to show you something, no one seems to realize how beautiful the night sky really is." "Since you probably won't stay around here, I might as well show you."

We arrived at this huge tree and sat down. "Don't the stars shine brighter from here?"

"Yeah." He said. I smiled.

"It helps me run away from my problems."

"Problems?" "What problems?"

"I'm in the middle of a marriage that is not of my choice."

"I'm sorry." He said sorrowfully

"It's nothing really."

I look up to the sky and started to hum a song so soft that it was barley audible.

"What's that?"

"It's a song my mother taught me." I lean back and slowly drift to sleep.

PS: I took into consideration all of your reviews :D Thank you for telling me some things I could work on! I hope the Revamped chapter is a little better :) ~Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Link looks down on me and smiles.

"I should be going now Zelda."

He gets up and than he boards his horse.

"Link."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need anything you Know where to wait."

"Alright."

"Goodbye.."

I go back to the castle and sleep. I wake up in the morning.

"Zelda, the kingdom of Hyrene is here." Impa says.

"Oh."

"I've hung up a dress in your closet."

"Okay, thank you."

I walk over to my closet. As I'm getting ready I overhear my father and the king of Hyrene talking.

"I'm sure your daughter will love my son!"

"I'm sure Zelda will love your son too!"

"Ug, I'm sure I won't." I whisper. "

"Zelda! Come out here!"

I walk out and the king offers his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Princess."

"Please call me Zelda."

"Alright Zelda." "My son should be down in the dinning room."

"I'll head there now."

I walk away.

"I guess it's time to meet this oh so popular prince."

I roll my eyes, not like I really want to meet him.

I open the door and see the prince, he was quite handsome, though, I couldn't understand why thinking that didn't feel right.

"Good morning, prince?"

"Oh! Princess Zelda!"

He kissed my hand.

"I'm prince Darien."

"Mh hm" I mumble.

"Well than, about the proposition?"

"Ah yes, so I'm sure you have gone over the conditions?"

"No, just about the proposal."

"Oh okay, we will discuss it then."

We sit down and he gives me a paper.

It reads, If accepted than there will be a few things that will be required, First, no breaking the rules for either Kingdom, No attitude towards the citizens of the other kingdom. I continued reading until one point. I pick up the paper and hold it close to my face.

"Four heirs must be available for safety purposes?"

I look up at him.

"This can't be right."

"Well it is."

I stand up and I place my hand on the table.

"The only reason I'm accepting this is because it's my duty. This won't be a loving marriage, only a fair partnership."

"Got it?"

I say with a serious tone.

"And also no heirs will be available unless through adoption."

"But they won't have Royal blood."

"That will make them less for a bounty."

I walk outside and slam the door.

"Ugh, this isn't going to work."

I grab my horse and head to the tree. As I sit down I feel a metal object under my hand I look down.

"A sword?" I pick it up, and look at it.

"Isn't this links sword?"

"Yes it is."

"Link walks over."

"Oh link!"

"How's it going?"

"Horrible!"

I hand him the paper with the conditions.

"Look." "

"Four heirs?"

"Yeah."

"I told him I would only adopt."

"There Is no way Im going to have four heirs."

"I only want one."

"Yeah."

"That seems unfair."

"I don't want this but I know I have to do it, my father would be so disappointed."

I look up to the sky

"You know, I may be able to get you back to the guards training."

"I can make a deal with my father."

"Really? How?"

"You'll see." I smile. "I'll be back!"

As I arrive back at the castle I knock at my fathers door.

"We need to talk." I say


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Zelda, Go ahead."

"So, you know, you kicked link off the guard training?"

"Yes." My father said questionably

"Well, if I agree to the marriage, you will allow link to train with me until he is ready to be sent to the commander and not hurt him."

My father paused. "I'm glad your making smart decisions, yes."

"Thank you father."

I go back to the tree where link was waiting,

"link?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come back."

"Really!?" His eyes lit up

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

I wasn't going to lie, "I said if I agreed to the marriage, he would allow you to train with me until you are ready to be sent to the commander and not hurt him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, my citizens matter." I look up.

"I...I don't know what to do, I'm striving to be a good ruler but I can't tell if it pays off."

"Hey, I'm sure it's fine."

"Yeah.. lets go."

We get back to the castle, I go to my room and put on my training attire.

"Ok, bow attack #701."

"Bullseye." I say proudly

"Your turn."

Darien walks out.

"Ah what a beautiful lady."

I turn and look at him. I guess he didn't recognize me.

"If I hit the bullseye you owe me a kiss."

I decided to play along. "Aren't you getting married in like 3 days?"

"I'm still a free man."

"Sorry, she's taken." Link said.

He laughed, "by whom?"

"The prince." Link said, obviously not knowing who it was.

"I'm the prince you little boy."

I pull my sword out. "What did you call him?" I say pointing at him

"A little boy."

"And you must be a 'big' idiot." I say rudely

"Darien, don't make me regret my decision."

"Zelda!?" I could tell he was embarrassed. He walked away.

"I think we are done for the day."

I walk back to my room. "Your majesty, it's time for the fitting." Impa said

"Of course, Let's go."

After I was done, I decided to practice my vows and everything.

I suppose you could say I was worried, having only 7 hours till the day of the wedding and 18 hours till the ceremony, well I guess that's the way it is, at 11 am tomorrow ill be married.

"Well." I say out of nowhere.

"So much for my happy ending."

I head to bed after dinner. At 6 o'clock Impa wakes me up, I had to get ready. I was getting my hair done, my makeup done, my dress on and everything that you do on a wedding day.

"Wow."

"What?" Link says.

"It's my wedding day and I'm not happy. Weddings are supposed to be one of the happiest days of a lifetime."

Well, I guess I'm ready."

Link hugged me. "I'm sure it will be fine."

I fake a smile, trying to seem happy "ok then here I go."

I walk into the chapel and I stand next to Darien.

"We are gathered as a whole to celebrate a union of two kingdoms, and two hearts. Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Prince Darien of Hyrene."

"Prince Darien, through all pain and care, love and hurt do you take her hand in marriage?"

"I will, and I promise this will be a long and great marriage. Many good times to look back on."

"Princess Zelda, do through all pain and care, love and hurt, do you allow him to take your hand in marriage?"

All I wanted to yell out was that I don't want to marry Darien, I don't even want this wedding, I'm in love with someone else, and that this was all a horrible idea but, that would be far worse of an act.

"This Marriage will not be a loving one, but a fair partnership, I do not love him, nor will I ever. But, I made a deal and I promised to keep it, only for the kingdom do I say I do."

"I now pronounce the kingdoms united and the hearts connected as 1."

The crowd claps and smiles.

Darien leans in to kiss me but I Lean away and shake my head.

"I said not a loving marriage."

I could tell he was a little annoyed but I really didn't care.

"Princess Zelda would you like to say anything to the kingdom?" The priest asked.

"Yes."

"Quiet down everyone."

"So like I said this won't be a proper marriage, a unity of the kingdoms is all this is. One of the conditions was not fitting for my liking. 4 heirs is not going to happen by blood. I understand it makes them a better ruler, but, if I adopt 4 heirs, it will also make them less of a bounty, no child will be of the royal heritage."

The crowd gasps and whispers

Darien stands up, "but have you not considered what I wa-"

"I've already taken that into consideration, but like I said we don't have to love each other."

"I don't care if you will, I won't."

I walk out of the hall and outside. I start walking to my room. As I reach it my eyes start to water and I start to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Zelda is everything okay?"

"I heard what happened."

"Oh link? Y-yeah it's fine." I say trying not to look at him

"You sure?"

"No." I hug Link

"Hey, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

I nod my head.

"I'm not in love with him. I always thought since I was a little girl my wedding day would be perfect."

"You have me here if you ever need anything."

"I'm sure that when today is over everything will be fine."

I hug link tighter.

"Your right." I wipe my eyes

"I should go."

I walk back to my room and sit down.

"Mother, I wish you were here to help me."

"I realize what I really I want is crazy, impossible even, but, I know who I love."

"Nevertheless, I can't tell anyone."

"I'm afraid that they will reject me."

"The kingdom will never listen."

"I made a deal for the one I love, I said I would marry the prince and it's one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"I don't know what to do."

I look over at my door. "I need air."

I leave the room, grab my horse and take off.

"I just don't understand why I want something different, I would give up my entire life for the one that I really want."

"I would give up my role as princess, I would give up everything."

"A true ruler wouldn't let themselves think this, but I am, and I guess that means I'm not a true ruler."

The air felt dense and warm, the world seemed to slow down before me. I pulled the reins and the horse stopped. I looked around me, it was silent, deathly silent. The trees blew slowly. Or as it looked so. I felt like I could see every detail of the grass, water, everything. I lean off the horse. The horse jolts back loudly and runs off. I couldn't understand why, much less what was even happening at all.

"Mayor!" I scream after the horse.

I knew he must have been long gone, he's really fast since he was a stallion.

Finally it hit me, I grabbed my neck, and felt something, it stung to pull but I managed. A needle, I realized what happened. Darien had purposely tried to drug me up.

I had feeling I knew why. I hoped I was wrong.

I tried to stand up but I fell.

There was no way I could get out of here now.

Hopefully someone would notice I'm gone. Preferably anyone but Darien.

Hours had passed, it was getting dark. I was loosing hope.

Luckily the drug, or whatever that was, started to wear off. So I was able to walk into shelter, looked like a storm was forming.

The nearest village was halfway across the mountain.

I was probably going to have to stay here till morning.

I realized how pathetic I was. A stupid princess who can't even try to get somewhere. a stupid princess who tries to run away from her problems. I'm pathetic. I'm sure my father thinks the same as well.

It was getting cold. I just needed to get to the village. I suppose I could look for Mayor.

I started walking through the forest, it felt like hours had passed.

After a while I was about to give up.

Also after a while, I found him.

I decided that I needed to hurry back.

On the way I heard screams and cries. But it was the other way.

I told myself I wasn't going to be pathetic.

A crowd of people were around the bridge. I slowed the pace and tried to look over. I pulled the reins up so that Mayor would neigh loudly and grab the attention of the crowd.

"What is going on." I say In a serious tone

The crowd looks at me astonished and looks back at the bridge, then back at me.

"I'm waiting."

"Your majesty, a group of 2 family's and an little girl are being attacked by a Lynel."

I trot over to the bridge.

"They can't do this on their own." I mumble.

"I'm going to get some help, stay out of the fight." I yell.

I run Mayor faster then ever.

Major neighs loudly and the guards look up.

"Princess!"

"Get 'Every, Single, Guard."

"But princess, it's the middle of the night."

"And it's going to be the 'end' of your job."

"If you let my citizens die, I will feed you to the wolves."

"Yes your majesty."

"Now come on!"

All the guards jump on their horses behind me.

I was really hoping that this would show my father that I'm capable of doing things 'On My Own'.

I stop and they jump across. They tried to occupy the Lynel as best as they could.

I get off the horse. I run over and tell the 2 families to run.

Still the little girl wasn't looking for her family, she started walking away slowly.

I walked up to her and held her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around and looked up at me.

"I don't know."

"Where's your family?"

"They're, sleeping." She hesitated

I had a feeling I knew what she meant, her expression said it all.

The guards started running toward us, the Lynel was close behind them.

I held the girl close to me and I whispered.

"Just trust me, okay?"

She started crying.

"okay..." she said

The guards kept yelling at me to run, but I had a plan.

They jumped to the sidelines.

I turn and close my eyes, next thing I know, I hear clambering of metal.

I felt relived when I opened my eyes, my plan worked.

Link would know that something happened, he was always the one to slay the Lynel's.

I knew that if I stayed there he wouldn't hesitate to do anything.

I was surprised that I actually did something important.

I get up and pick up the girl.

"You can come with me if you would like." I whisper

"I was told not to go with strangers."

"I'm glad your smart enough to know that."

"I'm no stranger, trust me okay?"

She hesitated but agreed.

"What's your name?"

"Bella."

"That's a pretty name Bella."

"Guards, take Bella to the palace, tell Impa to give her some food, a bath, some clothes, and a room next to mine. Got it?"

"Yes your majesty."

I hand her over to the guards.

"You'll be fine Bella, see you soon."

Link walked over to me.

"Zelda! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yes, Link." I roll my eyes

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just felt pathetic, I shouldn't be princess."

"Don't say that."

I ignore him.

"Let's get back."

I hop on my horse and slow my pace.

Me and Link were talking along the way. He asked who that girl was, I just told him it was Bella, a girl from the village who's parents were 'sleeping'.

I had a feeling he knew what it meant too.

Then he asked why I was gone so long I knew I couldn't tell him. So I just said I went for a walk.

We arrived at the palace.

I walk up the stairs, to the bathroom, Impa was standing outside the door.

"Good afternoon Zelda."

"Good afternoon Impa."

"Is she taking a bath?"

"Yeah, I told her to call for me when she was done."

"Thank you Impa, I'll take care of the rest."

I open the door.

"Hey Bella."

"Oh! Hey!" She smiled

"How's the bath?"

"It feels great! It's been a while since I've had a bath with hot water, soap, jets, it's like heaven in a tub."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Dinner will be served in about half an hour you majesty!" One of the guards yelled.

"Of course!"

"Come one Bella let's get you dressed."

"Okay!"

I get Bella dressed and brush out her hair.

I pick her up and walk down to the dining room.

"Let's get you some food Bella."

"Okay!"

I smile at her.

After dinner, I put her to bed.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight!"

I smile and head back to my room.

This day was wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not posting lately heh..

I've been currently working on 2 other stories and I really didn't know what to add to this chapter. Also, look out for a new story soon, it is a collab with another user @drunk.potato. Thank you for your patience. The chapter after the next one is really sad.

(This story also has aspects of Twillight princess in it Ordon Village is in this and the next chapter.)

In the morning I woke up and went downstairs.

Darien was already at the table.

"Good morning Zelda."

"Mh hm."

"So, who's this 'Bella?"

"She's a girl from the village, I took her in."

"And why is that?"

"Because she needed me too.. she had no family."

"Well then introduce her to me."

"When she wakes up-"

"I'm not waiting all day."

I walk up to her room.

"Bella, are you awake?"

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Come down when you get dressed."

"Okay!"

I wait outside the door until she walks out in the dress I laid out for her.

"Lets go meet my husband.

We walks back downstairs.

"Bella, this is Darien, Darien this is Bella."

"Hello, Bella..."

"Hello!"

I cleared my throat. "Bella, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You can have anything you want alright."

"Okay, thank you!" She quickly went for the food.

Me and Darien talked for a little while until it was around 22:45 (10:45).

Then I brought Bella outside, and we walked along the path for a little while.

Once she got tired she went back inside to lay down for a while

I walked down the halls until I got to the guards training area.

"Why is Darien here?" I whispered.

"Alright listen up! The princess has given you all an order.."

"You will all fight to the last 10 standing out of 1000 and that will determine who is the best and who is worth keeping."

I came out from behind the door.

"And the princess has given you an order to get out.. Darien."

He walked away angry.

"Your Majesty." They bowed.

"What has he been telling you?"

"He has been giving us tons of orders, saying that you gave them."

"Right... you are forbidden to listen to him, he is not the official ruler... you take orders from me, and the other troops take orders from my father."

"Of course your highness."

"Anyways, you can take a break for a while. Just stay armed."

"Thank you princess..."

I walked away and Darien caught up to me.

"How dare you do that..."

I turned around.

"This is my kingdom.. they don't take orders from you."

"They take orders from me." I say stern.

Darien grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

The walls were solid stone so the stone hurt my back.

"What did you say to me."

"I- I said you they don't take orders from you."

Just as he raised his hand to hit me, he heard footsteps. So he let me go and told me not to say a word.

I need to learn how to fight him back. I told myself.

And I know just the person to teach me.

I walk to the guards quarters and knock on Links door.

"Link.." I whisper.

I hope he's awake since it's pretty late.

He opens the door.

"Zelda? It's super late, did you need something?"

"Yeah! Now come on!"

We went out into the forest where no one was ever going to see us.

"Okay, so what did you need?"

"Teach me how to fight." I said eagerly.

"Why would you want me to teach you that?"

"Because you're the best!"

"So I've been told."

"Please Link."

"Of course."

So that's what we did pretty much the entire night. At least until it started to rain.

"Well, we can finish tomorrow.."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You were doing really well to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Now to get back in without anyone noticing us."

"Zelda!" My father yelled from atop one of the bridges.

"What are you two doing out here so late?!"

We looked at each other both trying to think of an excuse.

"Get up here both of you now."

We stayed silent while walking up to my father.

"Explain."

"Well.. Link was teaching me how to use a sword because I asked him to."

"A princess has no use of a sword."

"Yes I do father."

"How?!" He yelled.

I stayed silent, I couldn't tell him...

He wouldn't believe me.

"You have disappointed me Zelda."

"Father I'm sor-"

"Go!"

I walked away into my room.

I could still hear them talking though.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry."

"You will stay away from Zelda and not talk to her again."

"Do you understand!?"

"Yes sir."

I couldn't help but feel so hurt that my father would ever go that far.

I looked over at my desk.

"I hate this, I've done nothing but play along with this marriage decision and this is what I get in return."

Looking at the map of Hyrule there are many places that I could go to escape but... all the citizens know me.

After I looked around a little more I noticed a village I've never seen before.

"Ordon Village?" "Its in the Ordona Province.."

"If I leave now, I can get there mid afternoon tomorrow."

I decided that I would grab anything that I would need to get there.

I decided to grab some old clothes, my journal, compass, bow and arrow just in case, some water, hooded cape, and climbing boots.

Should I tell Link?

I trust him not to tell, so I will.

But first, I need to get my horse ready for the trip.

Link wasn't back in his room so I went to the tree, I told him to go to if he ever needed anything.

Sure enough he was there.

"Hey Link.."

He looked at me but didn't say a word.

"Are you going to talk to me? Or are you afraid of what my father said."

"I just don't want him to be anymore furious than he already is with me."

"Well, I'm leaving."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"I'm going to Ordon Village, no one will know me there. I didn't even know it existed."

"Did you say Ordon Village?"

"Yeah?"

"That's my hometown.. I know everyone there.."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I've been missing that place a lot."

"Would it be okay if I go with you?"

"That would be great Link.. but my father will be suspicious."

"Oh, yeah..."

"But.. I really want you to come.."

"Then I will." He smiled

"Im going to have to bring Bella."

"Alright, I'll go get my horse and you get Bella."

I hurried to her room and brought her down silently.

I helped her up onto the horse and we were off to Ordon.

"So what's this place like?" I asked Link.

"It's calm, everyone usually gets along. Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin are pretty talkative and social."

"Who?"

"Some of the people I know.. they are about Bella's age."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Oh we are just going to a Village away from the castle for a few days."

"Okay.."

I hope they don't recognize me.. was all I could think the entire way there


	6. Chapter 6

Check out my Wattpad: TokyoGumi

It was mid afternoon when we were nearing Ordon.

I guess Bella liked the view since she was looking at everything we passed by.

"Were here..." Link said pointing to the gates.

"Once we get through the woods then we can enter the town."

I nodded my head in response.

"We should leave the horses here so we don't make too much noise."

"Right..."

Bella was asleep so I was going to wake her up, but Link offered to carry her.

We walked through the forest for what seemed about 15 minuets, when we finally arrived.

"This is Ordon?" I asked Link.

"It's really... pretty..."

"Yeah... this is Ordon, follow me, let's have you meet the mayor."

Once we arrived at the mayors house, Link walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Mayor Bo?" He asked.

"Link?!" A voice yelled from the door, someone, whom I'm assuming was the mayor walked out.

"Link? Is that really you?"

"Yeah... it's been awhile huh?"

"Ilia would be so happy to see you. I'm sure everyone else would be as well!"

I smiled and waved at the Mayor unsure of what to say.

"Is this your wi-"

"No! er I mean no... we're just friends."

"Right. Anyways would you introduce me to her?"

"Uh yeah. This is Zelda." Link said pointing to me.

"And this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling, I wasn't sure why I felt weird about introducing myself.

"You should go see the others now. Go along you two."

We walked away. We both felt awkward about it, but didn't say anything.

A few children were playing over by the river.

"Link!" They all yelled.

He must be popular to be cared about so much.

Bella hid behind me.

"Who are they?" The kids asked

"That's Zelda and Bella."

"My friend and her daughter."

It felt weird having someone be called my daughter, I couldn't tell if I liked it or not.

Once again I smiled and waved.

"Shouldn't you all be heading home? It's getting late."

"Okay! See you!"

I watched them walk away, I felt weird being here.

"Follow me."

He knocked on another door and that's pretty much what we did till dark.

Bella was staying with a lady named Uli for the night.

When we got to his place we both laid down and we were both really tired.

"Sorry about today not going so well."

"What do you mean?" Trying to sound convincing.

"You seemed upset."

"It's not that, it's just... I've never been around those type of people. They've always been so formal to me, and then when we got here it just... differed."

We both remained silent for awhile.

When he fell asleep, I got up and walked over to the window.

I really like it here but... something feels wrong.

I looked out the window.

"Guards?" I questioned.

The conversation was muffled but I could still hear it.

"We are looking for the Princess of hyrule. Has she passed through or is taking residence in your town?"

"Her name isn't Zelda is it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"The Mayor pointed to where me and Link were."

I gasped in fear, I ran over to Link and shook him.

"Wh- what time is it?"

"It's time to get out of here!"

"Wh- why?"

I grabbed his shirt and dragged him over to the window.

"That's why!"

His eyes widened and he hurried to grab his sword.

"Zelda, you need to hide, I will deal with them."

"Link- but-"

"Just do it."

I nodded and hid.

After about 15 minuets it became silent.

I decided to walk over and peek out the window.

"Link?" I questioned.

I walked outside with precaution. "Anyone?"

"Zelda... no matter where you go, I can find you."

I turned to look at where the voice was coming from, it was Darien, He held a scythe to Links neck.

"Lets him go!" I yelled

"Then come down here."

I was resentful but I came down.

"Now let him go."

"Fine." He smirked

I didn't realize is at first but two guards held a bow and arrow aiming at him.

"Now come on Zelda!" He held his hand out.

I took a step back.

"Fire!" He yelled.

At that moment I did the only thing I could think to do.

I jumped in front of him and prayed to the goddess Hylia to grant me her strength.

I held my hand out. A piece of the triforce appeared, then followed another, and another.

I didn't understand... that was the entire triforce, that was the entire thing, power, wisdom and courage.

"Stay away." I said shakily

All of their eyes widened.

"Uh- er Zelda- heh step away from him..." Darien said with a forced chuckle.

"I swear to you Darien, I will have you hung for your crimes against me, and against the kingdom."

He laughed... "And will your father believe you?"

"He may not, but with enough eye witnesses he will."

"My guards won't say a word." He smirked

"But Link will, and so will they." I point to all of Ordon standing behind him.

"Uh... er-"

Him and his guards hurried away.

The triforce faded away and I felt weak, like the energy was completely drained from me.

"Are you alright, Link?"

"Yeah.. are you?

"I guess—" I fell to my knees.

"Zelda–"

"I'm fine, I- I really am."

He picked me up and told everyone goodbye.

"Come on Bella." He gestured for her to follow.

We got back on the horses and tried to get back home.

"Zelda, thank you."

I nodded and smiled. "No problem."

We got to the bridge over lake Hylia.

We started to head across.

"What happened back there?"

"I don't know, when I jumped in from of you and the triforce appeared, it wasn't just one... It was the entire triforce. All 3 pieces..."

"That's weird. I wonder what happened."

I stoped my horse.

Link looked at me confused.

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, I guess."

We got halfway across when from the right side, the bridge began to collapse.

We hurried our horses to the other side. When my horse got stuck.

"Grab Bella and run!" Link yelled.

I grabbed Bella from atop the horse and began to run. I knew it was going to be too late.

I threw Bella across the bridge to Link, and it collapsed under me.

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

I fell hundreds of feet into the water. With the current so strong it kept pulling me under and pushing me farther.

(Link POV)

She fell so far down into the water below.

"Zelda..."

"What's going to happen?" Bella said filling up with tears.

"I don't know..." I held her close to me. "I don't know..."


	7. Chapter 7

I know last chapter was... well, not too happy. Heh.

(Links POV)

"Lets go Bella..."

She winced and ran back over to the bridge.

"But what are we going to do..." she teared up.

"Bella, trust me okay? I will figure it out. One thing is for sure, we can't go back to Hyrule castle."

"But why?"

"You and I will be in huge trouble, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay... but where are we going to go?"

"We can't go back to Ordon, we can't go to the Castle– wait-I think I know where."

I picked her up and helped her onto the horse.

"Where are we going?"

"Kakariko Village."

(Btw this is Kakariko village in TP not BOTW)

"Okay."

I knew it would take a while to get there, but if it was to keep Bella safe, I would do it.

I hope Zelda is okay. That drop into the river must really have taken impact. I mean, I can't imagine falling 289 feet below ground level.

I need to focus on getting to Kakariko safely with Bella right now.

(Zelda POV)

I was no longer in the water, I knew that much.

But where was I?

I could hear conversations, but they were muffled and inaudible.

After a while I was able to hear some talking.

"Is hope she's okay, the current swept her thousands of miles away from her falling point."

"I'm sure she will be fine."

"Who is she? And why was she crossing the bridge in the first place?"

"I don't know."

I recognized the voices. They

sounded so familiar.

Once I woke up, no one was around. Did I imagine it?

"I see your awake, can I have your name?"

I turn behind me to look at the girl.

"Lana?"

(Lana is an OC, not the one from Hyrule Warriors)

"Zelda?"

"Is that reallly you?" We asked in unison.

"It's been years. I thought we would never see each other again."

"I didn't think we would either."

I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"Is Aki here too?"

(Aki is an OC)

Her face turned from the usual happy and cheerful expression, to a cold and vile one.

"What's wrong?"

"She... she left to go find a new place for everyone to stay; since the place we used to live in was no longer safe for us, and... well, she never came back."

"oh..." I said sadly, I haven't seen her in years, and now she's probably... dead. Just my luck.

"She missed you so much Zelda, she said the moment she got back, she would go and see you."

I sighed, "how long ago was this?"

"3 days ago actually, though it feels like it's been forever."

"3 days ago? If she went to see me, that would mean..."

I paused.

She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

I turned away from her, I never told her that I was the Princess of Hyrule. She would probably be upset that I lied.

I took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something."

"When we first met each other, I lied about who I really was. I did that because I was afraid."

"But I'm not anymore so I think you should know the truth."

She looked at me anxiously.

"I am the Princess of Hyrule."

"What!?" Her mouth dropped

"You're the princess? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you would turn away from me."

"But that's not what matters. What matters is that Aki's alive and I know where she is."

"How do you know?"

"Well, two days ago, I left the castle to a village in the Ordona Province with one of the guards and my daughter. That means, when she went to see me I wouldn't have been there. My "husband" must've thought she had something to do with me leaving. So I have a feeling she's locked up somewhere."

"Wait, you have a daughter? And your married?"

"It's was an unfortunate betrothal, and I adopted her."

"Oh... wait- but why would you think your husband did it?"

"Because he's committed so many crimes against the kingdom already, I wouldn't put it past him."

"I need to get back there to prove to my father, that this betrothal was a huge mistake."

"I can get you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"But wait..." I thought about it.

"Link wouldn't go back there. He would have gone to a safer place, especially since Bella is with him."

"If he wanted to find a safe place to hide, it would be either Kakariko Village, or the Hidden Village." Lana suggested.

"What's that?"

"The hidden village? It's a abandoned town just north of Kakariko. Though it's really far away."

"I don't think he would know where that even is. I've never heard of it before."

"Kakariko it is then." Lana replied.

She walked over to her horse, and gestured me to follow.

"So... tell me about everything that's happened in the last 4 years." I smiled at Lana.

"Well, we were kicked out of our old place hence Aki looking for a new one, and then after that, we were attacked by the Yiga." She went on and on about everything that had happened.

"Doesn't sound like that was too fun.." I laughed.

"Your turn."

I bit my lip and tried to change the subject.

"Er- how's everyone been?"

"Don't avoid the question Zel. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No! It's fine." I took a deep breath.

"Well, a few months ago, I had found out about a Betrothal through some guards from the other kingdom. It was required to prevent a war."

"At the audience for the wedding, I told the entire kingdom that I didn't love him, and I never will. I also said that I wasn't going to listen to any of the conditions that were given. He didn't seem to like that."

"And since then, he has hit me on multiple occasions, ordering the guards stuff that he lied about me saying, and many other things. So Im going to tell my father everything when I get back."

"Why haven't you told him before?" Lana asked inquisitively.

"I knew he wouldn't have believed me."

"What makes you think he will now?"

"Even if he doesn't believe what happened before, he will believe what happened in Ordon."

"Wait, how long was I out?"

"One week."

"One week? Are you serious!"

She nodded her head.

"When we found you, you were really drowsy and you passed out."

"We thought you were dead." She laughed

"Well at least you're alive."

After about an hour or so, we arrived at Kakariko.

"I'll wait for you here." Lana said.

I walked over to the gate, sure enough I was recognized right away.

"Your Highness! er- what are you doing here?"

"Please, you do not have to use my title. I'm actually looking for someone who I believe came here."

"The little green guy?"

I tried not to laugh. "Yes I am actually."

The Goron pointed over to a house.

"I think he's over there."

"Thank you."

I walked over to where the

Goron pointed to. I was silent enough so they didn't hear me.

Link was playing with Bella and I couldn't help but smile.

Bella saw me, but I put a finger over my lips to make her to keep quiet.

"So– your new nickname is Little Green Guy?" I chuckled

Link turned around in disbelief.

He didn't say anything, he just hugged me tightly.

"Link, can we talk?"

He nodded his head and followed me.

"Link, I think it's time that I confront my father about

what Darien has done. But I'm going to need your help."

"Anything."

"Get everyone in Ordon who saw what happened, to the castle."

"I will get the guards that Darien were ordering around."

"What are you planing?"

"I'm going to get as many eye witnesses as I can."

"I can't stand around anymore, and watch whats gong on around me knowing, I can do something."

"Bella is going to stay here with Renado, while you get all of Ordon to the castle. My father will have no choice but to believe me."

"Zelda..."

"Yeah?"

"If anything goes wrong here and you and I can't see each other again, I just wanted to tell you that I-"

"Zelda! We don't have all day!" Lana yelled from the gates.

"Coming!"

"I should go, see you later..." I smiled.

"Yeah... see you later." His voice faded out as he frowned.

We began heading off to the castle.

"How are you feeling about this?"

"Not too confident..."

"Do you really think your father will believe you?"

"I hope so."

"You sound worried."

"Of course I'm worried, I don't I know how this is going to turn out."

"I'm sure it's going to be fine."

Finally we arrived at the castle, to be honest I was really nervous.

"Good luck Zel..."

As I walked up to the doors of the castle. I heard my father and another voice. Before

I decided to go in, I listened.

"Have you found her yet?"

"Im afraid I haven't sir."

It was Darien, I cringed at the thought of him.

"I hope she's found soon."

"As a matter a fact..." I opened the doors.

"Zelda?" My father questioned.

Darien looked worried.

"Where were you!" He yelled.

"That doesn't matter right now father, what matters is that I discuss an important matter with you. Alone."

"Sir, I think you should just-"

"I'm not waiting." I demanded.

My father followed me outside.

As he was about to speak, I interrupted him.

"You are not asking any questions until I am done talking, got it?"

He was suprised that I was acting the way I was.

"I understand you may not believe any of what I'm saying, but Darien has committed many crimes against me and the kingdom."

"He has hit me on multiple occasions, he had also ordered an entire fleet of guards to fight to the death, claiming I gave the order."

"Much less of that, he held a scythe to Link's neck, threatening that if I didn't listen, he would kill him. Turns out either way he was going to, luckily Hylia was in my favor and I saved him."

"To top it off, Aki went to see me when I wasn't here, and I know Darien had something to do with her disappearance."

"Your claiming that he's a danger to the kingdom, thats a really bold move-"

"I said not to say 'anything' until I was done." I sneered.

"Do you want proof father?"

He nodded his head, "of course."

"Follow me."

We walked over to the gates. There Link, Lana, the Guards, all of Ordon, and even Aki were waiting.

I was relived to see that Aki was okay.

"Your Majesty." The guards bowed to my father.

"My daughter is saying that Darien had unlawfully ordered you to fight to the dea-" They replied with a yes without my father even finishing.

He barley squinted his eyes.

"Link, is it true that Darien had held a scythe to your neck?"

He nodded his head.

My father then looked over to the residents of Ordon, they agreed.

"Your Majesty... The Prince did lock me up when I went to see Zelda, he told me that if I tried to escape he would kill me..."

"Everything she's claiming is true." Aki mentioned.

"Zelda, come here." My father gestured.

"I would love to believe you Zelda, but this could have all been staged. You could have made them say these things."

"Do you really think the Guards would lie to their own king? Do you think I would lie to you?"

"Zelda, I know you never wanted this. I know you are just trying to get out of this marriage-"

"I can't believe you father! You don't understand how I feel... I've tried to forget about everything he's done but I can't."

"You were the one who agreed to the marriage."

"That was because I knew that Link deserved a second chance!"

"Zelda I don't care. You are going to apologize to Darien and stop acting so foolish.

He dragged me over to Darien.

As I looked up at him, I did what I've wanted to do for so long, I raised my hand and slapped him dead center in the face.

"I hate you."

Everyone was surprised, I could see it in their faces as I walked away from them.

After everything that I showed him- after all of that proof he still doesn't believe me.

I don't understand... An entire town saw it, the guards saw it- and they would never lie... it doesn't make sense.

What am I missing here?

Aside from that... what am I going to do about the marriage?

I thought about it for awhile, wondering what I could do to end it.

That's when I remembered, there was a book in the library about the history of Hyrule. Something in that book has tell me what my options are.

I took the long way around since I didn't want to face my father.

I walked into the Library, no one was there which wasn't surprising.

After looking around for a while, I found the book.

I sat down and began to skim through it until I found the page I needed.

Entry 15,700: Betrothals

:Hyrule has been the land point of Peace and Tranquility for Centuries. With that, desperate actions must be taken with no exceptions, to prevent war of any kind. Many things can be done to prevent a war. But the way that is most common and better of the few, is a Betrothal.

A Betrothal is a formal engagement that is not to be negotiated, or argued against in the result of its occurrence.

It affects the way each live their daily lives, most commonly when the opposing

Is not fond of the other

There is only one way to end a Betrothal, but none of the past Royals have ever considered doing it...

The only way to end a Betrothal, is to end the relation the person has to the royal family:

I guess that's why no one else has ever considered it.

I put the book back and walked into the hall.

"Your Majesty, you have an audience to attend today." Impa reminded me.

I just nodded my head in response.

"You should begin heading to the court hall."

"Of course.."

As I began walking to meet with the audience, I couldn't help but think about the book.

Ending my relation to the Royal family would mean refusing the throne. Refusing the throne would mean I would no longer be princess.

But can I really do that?

As I entered the hall and looked around, a huge amount of anxious people were waiting patiently in their seats.

I stepped up to the pedestal and the crowd fell silent.

"Good afternoon everyone."

"This is more of a serious topic and I would appreciate if you would hold any questions until after the audience."

"The royal family has always been a necessity to the kingdom. They were the ones who brought us all together."

"But no one ever knew the horrible truth."

"The kings before us didn't care what happened to the rest of the royal family, as long as the kingdom was safe, that was all that mattered."

"That's why for thousands and thousands of years, things that no one would ever want to take place, would take place because they didn't want war."

I went on to explain the history of Hyrule until It was time to make the most important choice of my life.

Everyone could see I was struggling to form words.

"What's she doing?" Lana asked Link behind me.

"I don't know.."

"This generation was one of the many that needed a Betrothal."

"I understand that it was required, but that didn't mean it was the only option."

"Now I realize that I should have done this a long time ago."

I took a deep breath and slammed my hand down.

"By rejecting the throne I give up what I had gained as princess. Including the marriage."

"And that is exactly what I'm gong to do."

Everyone in the room gasped.

As I turned to leave the room, my father grabbed my shoulder and demanded me to stop. But I ignored him.

I walked into the hall and closed the door behind me.

It was overwhelming to think that I just did that, but I tried not to show it.

I walked across the hall, onto the stone bridge, and into my room.

I didn't notice that Lana and Aki followed.

"Zelda..." Lana grabbed my arm.

I turned to look at her.

"I had no idea what you were going to do. But I sure wasn't expecting you to do that."

"How did you even know what to do?"

"It was a book in the library, entry 15,700 on Hyrule's history. This was the only way that I could live my life the way I wanted."

"You are so brave Zel, I already know that your daughter has an amazing mother to look up to."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Lana."

"Anyways, that wasn't what I came here to say to you."

"What is it?"

"Link wanted to talk to you. I'm not sure where he is though... he just told me that you would know already."

I assumed that he would be waiting where we first 'met.'

"Okay, thanks."

Before I left the room, I walked over to Aki and hugged her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied.

I walked outside of my room and made my way downstairs.

I was trying to avoid everyone and hurry over there.

Once I got outside, I began to walk over to the tree.

I was right about Link being there.

"Hey Link." I waved.

"Hey Zelda..."

We both remained silent for a few moments, before we made eye contact.

"So... what was it that you wanted to see me for?"

(Links POV)

I wasn't sure what to say... I didn't want it to sound cliche or stupid.

I knew I couldn't tell her... that was the problem.

She looked confused as to what was going on, but stayed quiet.

The sun began to set and it was getting dark.

"Look, Link, I should go-"

"Wait." I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to me.

As she looked up at me I just had to say lt..

"Zelda... I love you."

Authors note:

Heh heh heh heh ;-;

I can't write good stories xD

Sorry about the delay on this chapter...


	8. Sorry

I am very sorry about not updating in a long time, I have been extremely busy- and since school has just started I won't have a lot of time to write.. thankfully my friend has agreed to write a couple chapters for me seeing as she doesn't start school till September, she is a very descriptive writer so I hope you enjoy her chapters.

To be updated soon. - xx


	9. Okay so

Idk but this story is like hella boring to me.

I love writing but this is just meh.. so I'm delaying the story for... a while. But I'm gonna be doing another fanfiction on here and it's on Wattpad too. The reason I find it boring, is because I hate the path I brought the story down. So yeah... sorry.


End file.
